Fontaine Sword Channeling
'''Fontaine Sword Channeling '''is a very unique magical form that can only be performed on a special Fontaine Family sword, which unlocks the true power within the sword. It is not related very closely to other forms of magic, but is simply a weapon enhancement ability that turns a Fontaine sword into something far more lethal if there is a special ability within the sword. It cannot be used on non Fontaine swords, or Fontaine swords with no special ability. This ability is only present in the ACA Reloaded half of the ACA Canon. Any resemblance to it in ACA Original is a coincidence and a precursor power that isn't the same at all. History Fontaine Sword Channeling is in fact an extremely ancient art, but it does not originate from within the Fontaine family. The first progenitor of this technique was in fact the Akaviri (Tsaesci) Princess Ayase Shiragane, who fled from Akavir and met Elric Fontaine after the dynastic change in the Tsaesci lands. She possessed the spirit sword techniques of her Akaviri Clan, but her knowledge was incomplete and she only knew how to imbue the power of her soul into a weapon crafted to handle and channel the power. She was unable to form her spirit sword. It is known that Ayase had with her a Tsaesci Royal's straight sword, which was created by the original techniques that the Tsaesci Royals and High Nobles used for the creation of unbreakable weapons that would never rust away or blunt no matter how much wear it went through. However, said swords were not effective conductors of the Tsaesci Spirit Sword abilities. The modern Fontaine blades are all replications of the same alloy and techniques used to create such swords. Elric Fontaine figured out how to create swords that were capable of handling the Spirit Sword technique, and that was when the idea of using umbilical cords from Fontaine babies in the crafting of the blade came into existence. Creating a sword which contained part of the body of a Fontaine that they had discarded upon birth, this created a perfect sword that resonated with the original wielder's soul. Hence, the technique became usable on these swords, and Fontaine Sword Channeling was created. Fontaine Swords Fontaine Swords are special artifact swords made of the unique Fontaine metal alloy, which is created by the fusion of two parts of Ebony to one part of Silver, one part of Quicksilver and a bowl of Stalhrim powder, which dramatically increase the magical powers and durability of the base blade. The resultant alloy is nothing very special yet, but when the sword finishes its forging, an enchantment is placed on the blade to make every molecule in the blade stay in the same relative position to any other molecule in the blade. This enchantment cannot be dispelled, and thus makes the sword indestructible and unalterable in any way after construction. As there is an enchantment on the blade, and it is unique, the sword cannot be enchanted with anything else. While most Fontaine swords cannot be channeled as they lack of any form of special power, there are Fontaine Swords that are created with the addition of the umbilical cord of a Fontaine during the forging process, obtained from when they are born, made specially only for main line Fontaines. These swords gain magical properties related to the Fontaine whose Umbilical Cord was used in the construction of the weapon, as they essentially are a "part" of the Fontaine who provided the Umbilical Cord and so hold similar powers to said Fontaine, or something closely related. As any Fontaine can channel any sword, actually, all Fontaines know the sword channeling ability, and all learn it in their early lives. Other Names * Sword Magic Infustion * Magical Blade * Mystic Sword Techniques * Sword Beams (part of the ability) * Magical slash Effects and abilities Fontaine Sword Channel is used almost solely by the members of the main Fontaine Line, for their own swords. When performed, the sword gains an effect based on the Umbilical Cord that was used in the construction of the sword. For example, Raphael Fontaine's power is plasmakinesis, and his Umbilical Cord was used in the creation of his sword, Crimson Vision. Thus, Crimson Vision's sword channel coats the blade in plasma, and allows Raphael to fire plasma arcs from the blade when he swings or blasts from the point when he stabs, for magicka. Usage of the Fontaine Sword Channel does not stop magicka regeneration, instead only reserving a portion of a Fontaine's maximum magicka. The sword will always glow with power during channeling and passively gains an additional effect while channeling. Only when releasing long ranged magical attacks from the blade, which are related to the blade's power, will magicka actually be consumed. This allows the sword to attack ranged targets with energy attacks The Fontaine Sword Channel actually awakens the scattered magic related to the power of a Fontaine through the use of an Umbilical Cord during the forging process. The sword thus has a power related to the one who provided the Umbilical Cord, not the Channeler of the blade. For example, should Ariel Fontaine, whose power is telekinetic based super strength attempt to channel her Aerokinetic brother Seth's blade, it would gain a swirl of wind and fire wind blades, not gain her unstoppable blade property. A Fontaine's sword channel is most efficient when channeled by the provider of the umbilical cord used in its construction, functioning like an extension of the body in this case. If it is not, the similarity of the powers determine the compatibility of the sword and the wielder. The more similar the powers of the wielder and the sword, the more powerful the channel. Continuous training can also improve one's understanding of the sword and result in a stronger channel. Known Practitioners * Raphael Fontaine (Superheated Plasma Blade, Plasma crescents and blasts) * Samael Fontaine (Information Destroying Blade, Invisible ranged attack that cuts with no apparent transmission) * Astarael Fontaine (Light Blade which can change size, Solid light crescents or bursts of light) * Remillia Fontaine (Water Vortex Whip Blade, water and ice crescents and blasts) * Seth Fontaine (Plasma Vortex Blade, razor sharp wind arcs or wind blasts) * Ariel Fontaine (Unstoppable Blade Property, plasma arcs or powerful force blasts) * Syaran Fontaine (Singularity Blade which devours all it hits, arcs of either gravitational force, singularity like energy or gamma rays.) * Celestine Fontaine (Unknown, not shown) * Elisa (Unknown, Magicka crescents and blasts) * Fionn Fontaine (Magicka Destroying Blade, Magicka blasts, beams and crescents) * Amarie Fontaine (Cherry Petal Blade whip, Arc of Cherry Petal blades or a burst of pink energy) * Erissa Larouche (Non Fontaine user. Sound Resonance Blade, Hard Sound Arc) * Iorilei Fontaine (Blade applies concept of cutting, crescents of sharp air) * Aeorin Fontaine (Lightning Blade, electrical crescents, blasts and bursts) * Emilia Fontaine (Necrotic Blade, blasts or crescents of green energy that cause necrosis) * Casimir of Daggerfall (Unknown Channel, Telekinetic force waves, blasts or crescents) * Alan (From Beyond the Stars) (Unknown, Sword Beam not shown) Category:Powers and Abilities Category:ACA Fontaine Family